The Crow 2
by HSH
Summary: Eric Draven is back but this time not to avenge himself and Shelly but to avenge the death of Sarah. Ignores the crow sequals.
1. Chapter 1

The Crow 2

Eric crawls towards his and Shelly's grave, dying, the from getting stabbed has spread throughout his body as he lay there bleeding. Only seconds before he had sent his nemesis, Top Dollar plummeting to his death while trying to save Sarah. During that battle he had also become mortally injured by Dollar who had stabbed him in the chest with his sword. Now as he lay dying beside Shelly's grave, Shelly appeared before him. Eric smiled before blacking out.

Eric then looked down and saw his body lying on the ground, lifeless. Eric looks up and sees Shelly standing before him. "Time to come home, Eric," Shelly says. Eric smiles and kisses her as they fade away to the afterlife.

They find themselves to be in a beautiful forest, together. "I missed you so much," Eric says. "I did to," Shelly answers, "Thank you for what you've done." They kiss again.

"What have you been doing while I was brought back?" Eric asks. "I had to remain in limbo, awaiting your return," Shelly answers. "What was that like?" Eric inquires. "It was boring and dull and it's so much better now that your back," Shelly says before kissing him again.

They stay together like this for nearly a year, until destiny interferes again. They were together, sitting down under a tree, happy together. The peace is disturbed however when a crow flies towards them.

Eric was the first to notice it flying towards them. Eric stands up and screams, "No! Not again! Not now!" Shelly also looks up and grabs Eric. "No don't take him away from me again!" The crow continues toward Eric who then takes off through the forest.

But no matter how fast Eric felt that he was going, the crow was always one step behind him until if finally caught up with him and swooped down and grabbed him by his shirt. The crow then lifted him off the ground and flew away with him.

As they flew through the air, Eric screamed and cried, begging the crow to let him go. The crow however refuses to yield and flies him out of the afterlife and over Detroit. The crow flies him to the grave yard and drops him. Eric falls through the soil and into his grave and repossesses his corpse.

Eric, now back to life once more bursts out of his coffin and out of the soil and begins to scream maniacally as the rain pours all over him. "Why me? I did what you wanted! What I wanted! I killed the people responsible! I saved Sarah! What do you want from me now?" Eric screams at the crow.

The crow flies over to a grave and lands on top of it. Eric walks over to the grave and sees the name on it, "Sarah Sawyer". "What how did this happen?" Eric asks the crow. The crow points its beak at the tombstone in response. Eric glances at it again and it says on it, "murdered unjustly". "Who could have done this?" Eric demands. The crow flies away. Eric then realizes what the purpose for his recent resurrection is, of how he must avenge the death of that little girl he was like a father to. Eric then runs after the crow.


	2. Chapter 2

The Crow 2 B

Eric runs after the crow, which eventually leads him back to him and Shelly's loft. He runs up to his room and the crow lands on his desk and points its beak at his makeup kit. Eric understands immediately what the crow wants and sits down in front of the desk and starts applying the makeup to his face, making resemble as he did before when he was first brought back.

After he finishes he takes of the dirty clothes that he was buried in and puts on a clean black shirt and pants. Eric walks to the door and glances at the calendar, seeing that it's Devil's Night once again.

After, leaving the loft, the crow leads him to Sarah's mom's apartment. Eric climbs up to the window and climbs in. Inside, the apartment is trashed, with pictures smashed and spray paint everywhere.

Eric is struck with a vision after seeing all of this. In his vision he sees Sarah and her mother together. Their door is kicked open and several men enter the room. Sarah screams and her mom stands in front of her to defend her.

One of the men knocks Sarah's mother aside and seizes Sarah and hits her in her face. Eric cries as he sees this happen and falls to his knees. Sarah's mom watches on in horror as Sarah is brutally beaten and raped much like Shelly was before. Eric screams as he sees this. The vision then ceases.

"Who could do this?" Eric asks, looking at the crow, "Who could do this to a child?" The crow responds to this by flying away. Eric gets up and run after it. As the crow flies out the window, Eric follows it by jumping after it.

Eric follows the crow to a big warehouse. Eric walks over to the front door and knocks on it. A peep hole opens and a man looks out. "Trick or treat!" Eric says before punching the man in the face and kicking the door down on top of him. Eric walks into the warehouse, stepping onto the door.

There are a bunch of men inside. They all spin around at Eric. "What the hell?" one of them says. "Do you guys have any candy for me?" Eric asks before getting shot by one of the criminals. Eric staggers backwards before getting shot again. The men then proceed to gun Eric down.

They all start laughing and walk over to him. "So who do you think he was?" one of the men asks. "Probably some drugee who had more than he could handle," one suggests. They all star laughing again.

"Hey I saw him breathe," one says. He bends down over Eric. Eric's eyes open. "Boo!" Eric says before punching him in the face, sending that man flying in the air. "What the hell?" the first man screams as Eric jumps to his feet.

Eric kicks a gun out of one of the other guy's hands and catches it. Eric soon starts shooting at all of the men, hitting most. Eric runs out of bullets and tosses the gun aside. The other men continue shooting him and Eric gets hit many times but shows no concern.

Eric jumps in the air and lands behind one of them and snaps his neck. He then picks up his gun and shoots all but one of the men in their heads.

The last man standing wields a Tommy gun and he opens fire on Eric. Eric ignores the pain of getting shot even though his blood is splattering everywhere. As he's getting shot, Eric proceeds towards the man.

"Why can't you just fucking die!" the man screams. By the time Eric reaches him, he had run out of bullets. "Oh fuck!" the man says at these turn of events. Eric smiles and says, "My turn," before lifting his gun up and shooting the man in his face at close range, splattering his blood everywhere.

With all the men dead, Eric continues through the warehouse until he reaches a balcony which is above a big room where a wheel chair bound man is being escorted away by five armed men. Eric opens fire on one of the men and kills him but not before running out of bullets.

Three of the men retaliate by returning fire on Eric, while the other man pushes the wheel chair bound man out of harm's way and towards the exit. Eric jumps from the balcony and falls towards the three men. The men continue shooting at him and hit a few times as he continues falling toward them.

Eric lands on one of them and does a spin kick in the second one's face, knocking him out. Before the last man can react, Eric quickly disarms him and gun whips him with his own gun, also knocking him out.

Eric then runs after the wheelchair bound man and his aid who had escaped the room during the fight…


	3. Chapter 3

The Crow 2 C

Eric runs out of the big room, continuing to pursue the wheel chair bound man and his aid. Eric runs through a narrow hallway and makes a turn. There he sees the aid pushing the man in the wheel chair. The man sees Eric and turns around and shoots him in his shoulder before pushing the man faster. Eric ignores the pain of getting shot and continues running after him.

The aid manages to get the man outside and takes him to his car. Eric shoots the aid in the back and then in the back of his head, killing him before he can get any farther.

The man in the wheelchair spins around and looks at Eric, in fear. Eric then has a flashback of when he had been shooting down all of the gang bosses, while trying to reach Skank, one of him and Shelly's killers. Eric recognizes the man in the wheelchair as one of the bosses who was on the balcony that he shot.

"I did this to you didn't I?" Eric asks. The man nods. Eric grabs the man by his collar and lifts him off of the wheelchair. "What do you want?" the man asks. "What do you know about a little girl named Sarah Sawyer?" Eric demands. "I don't know what you're talking about," the man says.

Eric punches the man in his face. "Let me refresh your memory. She was murdered and raped by a bunch of low life thugs!" Eric says. "And what does that have to do with me?" the man asks. "I was hoping that you could tell me," Eric responds. "Well I don't know what you're talking about," the man answers.

Eric punches the man in his face again and throws him to the ground. Eric then grabs the man by his foot and drags him away, into the building. As he's being dragged, the man curses and screams.

Eric brings him into a room with a giant hole full of cement mixer. Eric grabs the man by his collar and carries to the hole and tangles him over it. "Are you still going with that answer?" Eric asks. The man nods, shaking. "Your choice," Eric says before dropping the man into the cement mixer.

As Eric turns to walk away the man screams, "Wait!" Eric turns around. "I was told to find guys to kill her," the man says. "Told by whom?" Eric inquires. "I don't know he calls himself Scarecrow or something," the man answers. "Do you know his real name?" "No, he never told me," the man admits.

"Well have fun swimming then," Eric says, turning away. "Wait! I did what you want!" the man screams. "Not good enough," Eric says, not looking back. "Wait, I can give you the names of the boys I hired."

Eric turns around, "Go on?" "They're names are Scott Nickels, Tommy Logo, Denton Jolly, and Mason Dilbert," the man blurts out. "Thank you you've just made my job a lot easier by telling me that," Eric says, leaving the man alone to die. "Hey what about me, you can't just leave me here to starve to death," the man pleads. Eric laughs as he leaves the warehouse.

Eric then looks up into the sky and watches the crow fly away. Eric runs after it, knowing that the crow is leading him to the murderers.


	4. Chapter 4

The Crow 2 D

Tommy Logo exits his apartment building a proceeds through the street. He is tall, muscular and wear's a black jacket. Eric watches him from a rooftop. Tommy enters an alley. As Eric prepares to jump he remembers how his encounter with Tin-tin a year ago and how similar the circumstances are.

Eric leaps from the building and lands behind Tommy. Tommy hears Eric land and spins around. "What the hell? Halloween isn't 'till tomorrow, pal," Tommy growls, drawing a gun. "Ah but the fun begins on devil's night," Eric says before pulling out his gun.

"What the hell do you want?" Tommy demands. "Justice," Eric says before shooting Tommy in the stomach. Tommy slumps backwards and shoots Eric as he falls. As Tommy lies dying he stares in disbelief at Eric, who heals from getting shot.

"How aren't you dead?" Tommy mumbles. "I know doesn't it suck?" Eric says before shooting Tommy in his face.

Eric bends over and pulls off Tommy's jacket and puts it on. Eric then climbs back up onto the roof. Eric then follows the crow to the next murderer, Scott Nickels.

Eric watches him from a rooftop as he gets out of a taxi. Scott then walks over and meets up with two bigger guys. In contrast to Scott being small and scrawny, the two men are big and muscular. _That's gonna serve as a problem. _Eric thinks to himself.

The Scott walks away with the men into a corner. Eric runs across the roof so that he's above the men. The Scott hands the men a plastic bag that is full of angel dust and the men hand him money.

"I take it you guys haven't seen what that stuff does to kids," Eric says. The men look up at him surprised. "Who the hell are you?" one of the men asks. "I'm your worst nightmare," Eric says, laughing.

The two men respond to this by drawing their guns. They shoot Eric who falls off of the building. The two men then start laughing and Scott starts laughing with them. They then hear Eric laugh behind them. The two men turn around and stare at Eric, in disbelief.

Eric shoots them both in their faces. Scott screams and makes a run for it as Eric jumps to his feet. Eric shoots Scott in one of his legs, causing him to fall down.

Eric runs to him. Scott looks up to him, shocked, "What the hell are you?" "I already told you," Eric says before shooting Scott in his neck. Scott gags and coughs as blood spills out of his throat. Eric then pours the angel dust into his throat. Eric then pours some into his mouth to. Eric throws the bag onto him and walks away to go find the rest of the killer's.


	5. Chapter 5

The Crow 2 E

Denton and Mason walk into a bar together as Eric watches from a distance. Eric jumps down from the building and follows them into the bar. Denton and Mason are sitting in front of the bar.

"Did you hear about Will?" Mason asks Denton. "Will?" "The guy who hired us for that little girl job," Mason explains. "Oh yeah, what about him?" "The police found him in a pit of cement," Mason says. "So?" "So he died of suffocation from the cement hardening." "What's the big deal?" "What's the big deal? The big deal is that someone threw him in there," Mason answers.

"Hello boys," Eric says, getting the two men's attention. "Hey we don't serve clowns, get out!" the bartender demands. "Take it easy, barkeep, I just want to talk to them," Eric says, pointing at Mason and Denton. "Perhaps you didn't hear me correctly, get out!" the bartender says, pulling out a baseball bat.

Eric laughs and pulls out his gun and fires only to discover that he ran out of bullets. "Oh shit," Eric says, bitterly. One of the customers smashes a bottle of beer onto the back of Eric's head, knocking him out.

"Take him outside," the bartender says. Two of the customers carry Eric out the back door. One of them holds Eric as the other continuously hits him in his stomach and face.

Eric reawakens after the third punch and he kicks the thug in front of him, knocking him backward into a wall. He then spins out of the other guy's reach and kicks him in his stomach and then in his face. After the man falls to the ground, first guy he took out regains his footing and grabs Eric from behind. Eric backs up into the wall, slamming the guy into it, causing him to let go of Eric. Eric turns around and punches the guy in his face and then in his stomach before kicking his face.

With both thugs out cold, Eric reenters the bar. When he gets back in, Mason and Denton get up to leave. Eric tries to follow them but the bartender gets in his way. "How'd you get back in?" the bartender demands. "The door was open," Eric says before pushing him out of his way and continuing towards them.

The bartender hits Eric from behind with the bat, knocking him to the floor. This time however, Eric is not knocked out and he responds to this by kicking the bartender in his groin. The bartender drops his bat and falls to the floor.

Eric gets up and notices that Mason and Denton are gone. As he continues to the door, the bartender shoots him in the back of his head. As usual, the bullet heals and Eric proceeds through the door, leaving the bartender in shock.

Eric finds that the two men hadn't gone too far from the bar and he manages to catch up with them as they get to their car. "Did you really think that you could get rid of me this easily did you?" Eric asks. The men spin around. "What the hell do you want? We don't have any drugs with us," Mason says. "I want blood," Eric answers, simply.

"Fuck you," Denton says, drawing his knife. Denton dives at Eric who is ready for it. Eric grabs the arm that Denton is holding the knife with and twists it, causing him to drop it. Eric then punches him in his stomach several times, causing him to cough up blood.

Mason shoots Eric from behind before panicking and driving away in his car. Eric throws Mason the ground. "Don't go anywhere," Eric says before running after Mason.

Eric sprints after Mason as he's driving away and easily catches up with him. Mason notices Eric gain on him so he speeds up. Eric leaps into the air and lands onto the trunk of the car. Eric desperately clings onto it. Eric then climbs to the roof of the car.

Mason realizes where Eric is and puts several holes through the roof. One of the bullet's grazes Eric's leg. Eric ignores it and punches a hole through the roof and grabs the gun out of his hand.

In a desperate attempt, Mason steps on the breaks, throwing Eric off of the car. Mason then floors the car, running over Eric. Mason stops the car and gets out seeing if Eric is dead. Eric shoots him several times in his chest, knocking him down.

"Why?" Mason asks. "Why not, you did the same to Sarah Sawyer," Eric answers. "Who?" "The little girl you raped and murdered," Eric responds. "It's not called rape if you like it," Mason taunts before getting shot in his head by Eric.

Eric then turns around to go back to Denton.


	6. Chapter 6

The Crow 2 F

Eric returns to where he left Denton who had escaped. "Damn," Eric says. The crow flies past him. Eric smiles and follows. Eric follows him to an apartment complex just as Denton is walking toward it.

Eric shoots Denton in his arm and leg, knocking to the ground. Eric runs up to him. "Don't kill me, man," Denton pleads. "Tell me something. How is it possible for a man to be evil enough to murder and rape a little girl?" Eric asks. "I don't know what you're talking about," Denton argues. "Oh but you do, you sick bastard. Burn in hell, you son of a bitch," Eric then opens fire onto him until he runs out of bullets, splattering blood everywhere. When he's done shooting him, smoke is coming from Denton's body. Eric then walks away.

The crow prepares to fly again but is stopped by Eric. "Wait, what about Sarah's mom?" Eric asks. The crow nods and flies off. Eric follows the crow to a rundown tenement. Eric enters climbs through one of the windows and finds Sarah's mom inside.

"Mrs. Sawyer," Eric says. Mrs. Sawyer looks up and sees Eric. "It's you again. I thought you were…" "I've come back to help again," Eric interrupts. "Help who?" Mrs. Sawyer asks. "Your daughter." "My daughter is dead." "I'm here to avenge her death," Eric explains.

"Then why are you here?" "Because I want you to know what it's like to lose the person you love the most," Eric explains. Mrs. Sawyer nods. Eric turns to leave.

"Wait," Mrs. Sawyer says, stopping Eric, "When you see Sarah tell her that I'm sorry that I wasn't a good enough mother." Eric turns around to her, "But you were a good mother. A bad mother wouldn't care as much as you do." Mrs. Sawyer nods, crying. Eric then leaves, trying not to also cry.

Once Eric leaves the apartment he follows the crow to The Scarecrow's home which is a night club much like the one that Top Dollar owned. As Eric stands outside of the apartment he stares up into the sky and says, "Don't worry Shelly, I'm about to come home," before walking towards the nightclub for one final fight.


	7. Chapter 7

The Crow 2 G

Eric enters the club with the crow on his shoulder. Inside there are a bunch of armed men sitting at all these small tables. At the front of the room, a man wearing a suit stands there.

The man sees Eric. "Ah it's Eric Draven, welcome, I am Scarecrow," the man in the suit says. "How do you know who I am?" Eric asks. "Will, the poor man that you left to die in the cement, told me all about you," Scarecrow explains.

"Why did you kill Sarah?" Eric demands. "Because I just knew that her death would make you come back," Scarecrow states. "Why do you want with me?" Eric asks. "It's not you I want, it's the crow," Scarecrow says, laughing.

"Why the crow, it's only a bird?" Eric lies. "Just a bird? No, no that bird is the bridge between the living and the dead. It's the whole reason that you're here. That bird could help me unlock the secrets of immortality," Scarecrow says.

"I won't let you take it," Eric says. "Why not? What's the point in fighting? Killing me won't bring Sarah back. If you give me the bird I will give you a quick a painless death so you can return to your precious Shelly. So what do you say?" Scarecrow offers. "No, I won't let you continue killing people nor will I reward you for what you've done. Killing you will not only avenge Sarah but it will also satisfy me," Eric says.

"Very well," Scarecrow says, before turning around to his men and nodding. All of the men get up and draw their guns. Eric pulls his out. "Fire!" Scarecrow screams. The men obediently open fire on Eric, the crow flies away. Ducks after taking several shots and returns fire, killing a few of the men.

Scarecrow flees the room as the shooting continues. Eric continues shooting until he runs out of bullets. Thinking quickly, he flips in the air and lands behind one of the men and snaps his neck before picking up his shotgun.

Eric then starts shooting several men with it, killing them instantly. One of the men jumps behind Eric who reacts to this by slamming the butt of the gun onto his face, knocking him out. Eric then continues killing men with the shotgun until he runs out of bullets.

There are now only seven men left out of about twenty. Eric tosses the shotgun aside and runs to one of the dead bodies and picks up his gun before doing a somersault and shooting one of the men. He then shoots another and another.

One of the remaining men pulls out a RPG and launches it at Eric. It hits him and sends him flying across the room before blowing up, ripping Eric into chunks of flesh. "If that won't kill him then nothing else will," one of the men says.

Eric's body reconnects itself and Eric comes back to life before getting back to his feet. "Holy shit!" the man holding the RPG shouts. One of the men shoots Eric in his forehead. It heals and Eric smiles before laughing "Got anything else up your sleeve?" The men look at each other before running out the door.

Eric picks up another gun and walks up the stairs to the second floor to meet with Scarecrow and is followed by the crow.

When he gets to the top floor, the crow is hit by a stun gun and falls to the ground. Eric turns around and sees that it was Scarecrow who shot it. Scarecrow picks up the crow and places it in a cage.

Eric screams in rage and prepares to shoot Scarecrow but before he can Scarecrow stuns him as well. Eric falls to the ground but is still conscience. Scarecrow kicks him in his face, knocking him onto his side.

"I tried to be reasonable Eric; I was going to let you return home quickly but now you're going to die a slow and painful death," Scarecrow says before picking up a scythe and driving it into one of Eric's legs.

Eric screams in pain. Scarecrow pulls it out and the injury doesn't heal. "What the hell?" Eric says confused. "Now that the crow is in my possession, I have its protection. I guess you didn't know that. It pays off to do some research," Scarecrow taunts before driving the scythe into Eric's shoulder. Eric screams again.

Scarecrow pulls the scythe out and prepares to hit him again but Eric kicks him in his stomach, knocking him back. Eric the climbs to his feet and as he's doing that, he thinks of Sarah and how she deserves to be avenged.

Scarecrow swings the scythe at Eric who quickly ducks. The scythe blade goes into the wall and gets stuck. Eric punches the stick, breaking it and separating it from the blade. Eric then punches Scarecrow, knocking him off his feet.

Scarecrow retaliates by hitting Eric in his face with the piece of the stick in his hand. Eric falls to the ground. Scarecrow pulls the blade out of the wall as Eric gets up. Scarecrow then stabs Eric in his chest with it. Eric falls to the ground.

Scarecrow laughs, "Without that crow your nothing, Draven!" Eric groans and pulls the scythe out of his stomach and throws it into Scarecrow's chest. Scarecrow laughs before falling to his knees and laughs before pulling the scythe out.

He then prepares to hit Eric with it but before he can Eric touches his face with his hands, sending visions of Sarah getting beaten, raped, and of her dying in the hospital. "See what you did? You murdered a little girl! All for what? A bird? A big stupid bird!" Eric shouts.

Scarecrow drops the scythe and stumbles backwards, bumping into the crow's cage, pulling Eric with him. Eric lets go of Scarecrow who falls to the ground and opens the cage, letting the crow out. All of Eric's injuries then heal and Scarecrow's returns.

Eric gets up and picks up the scythe blade and decapitates Scarecrow with it. Eric throws it to the ground afterwards. "I did what you want. Sarah is avenged. Now can I please return to Shelly?" Eric begs the crow.

The crow nods and slowly, one by one all of Eric's injuries return until Eric is chunks of flesh. Eric's soul then looks down at his remains before getting carried away by the crow, all the way back to the afterlife.

When they return, Eric is greeted by Shelly and Sarah. Eric first hugs Shelly and then Sarah. As he's hugging Sarah he says, "Your mother misses you." Sarah responds by saying, "I know. Thank you for making her become my mother again even if our time together was brief." Eric smiles, "I did what I could." All three of them then walk down the road to Heaven to begin eternity together.

The End


End file.
